jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey
The Monkey is a mischievous primate from the Disney Junior television series '' Jake and the Never Land Pirates. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker.'' Role in the series The Monkey first appeared in the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" where he stole Cubby's bongos which the young pirates were using to help Jake develop dance moves. The bongos also had the ability to force Captain Hook to dance uncontrollably, prompting the villain to attack in an attempt to destroy the musical instrument. The episode ends with the Monkey deciding to return the bongos but join Jake and his crew in their dance party with Marina the mermaid and her friends. The Monkey would reappear in "Captain Hook's Parrot". Here, Skully is kidnapped by Hook and the Monkey uses the banana peels to slow Hook and his crew down, giving Jake, Izzy, and Cubby some time to catch up. The Monkey was featured with the other recurring characters in "Pirate Rock!" and "It's a Winter Never Land!". The Monkey reappear in the episode "Cubby's Mixed Up Map" with other monkeys they swipe Cubby's map from Captain Hook and his crew.The Monkey make a cameo at the end of the episode "Hook's Playful Plant!". The Monkey reappear in the episode "Invisible Jake", Jake and his crew discover the Pirate Magician's Lair, while searching through the various wonder within the magician's lair Jake come across a gold ring that turns the wearer invisible. Jake and crew decide to take the ring before it falls into the wrong hands.Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive determined to claim the ring power for himself. As Jake and his crew flee with the ring Hook and his men attempt to gain control of it the ring but it ends up in the hands of a mischievous monkey that activates the ring.While Jake and Hook crew search for the silly monkey,Izzy soon discover it trail of banana peels and offer another banana for the invisible ring.The Monkey agrees to the deal returning the ring just in time as Hook and his forces attempt to swipe the ring from Izzy. The Monkey reappear in the episode "Pirate-Sitting Pirates",While enjoying a snack on the beach Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully meal was interrupted by a mischievous monkey who steals Skully's crackers forcing the pirate parrot to give chase with Jake and his crew in pursuit. Meanwhile Captain Hook and his crew were on the search for treasure using his treasure detector when the mischievous monkey swipes Hook's hat forcing the captain to join the chase but in the captain's pursuit Hook. The Monkey makes a brief reappearance "The Remarkable Beardini!" sneaking into Pirate Island Hideout and later being chased out by Cubby as it attempt to take the Invisibility Ring. Episode Appearances *"Jake's Jungle Groove"(first appearance ) *''"Pirate Rock!" *"It's a Winter Never Land!"'' *""Captain Hook's Parrot" *"Cubby's Mixed Up Map *"Hook's Playful Plant!"(cameo) *"Invisible Jake" *"Pirate-Sitting Pirates" *"The Remarkable Beardini!" Gallery Holidayjake.jpg|"It's A Winter Never Land" Marina04.jpg|"Pirate Rock" Izzy hugging Cubby.JPG Snapshot 32 (1-21-2014 8-39 PM).png Monkey- Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg SkullHook&Monkey-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Marina& Never Land friends-Pirate Rock.jpg Monkey01.jpg Monkey02.png Monkey03.png Monkey04.png Jake&crew-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg CubbyMarina&Monkey-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Izzy&Monkey- Jake's Jungle Groove.png IzzyMarina-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Monkey-Invisible Jake.jpg Lucille&Monkey-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Monkey-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Monkey-Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove01.jpg Marina-pirate rock.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot01.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot02.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot03.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Silent characters Category:Monkeys Category:Primates